Sin titulo (por ahora)
by Kalessia04
Summary: Siempre habia oido la frase "tu pasado te condena" y sabia que era verdad. Ella solo queria vivir un cuento de hadas pese a que su vida era un infierno


Con pasos lentos, se dirigía hacia su trabajo, el cansancio se notaba en su rostro, junto a un par de ojeras que adornaban sus bellos ojos chocolate, su cabello apenas arreglado se encontraba suelto y el viento lo mecía, suavemente con cada paso que daba.

Estaba cansada de aquellos recuerdos de su vida anterior, que la atormentaban, todos los días se ponía a pensar sobre el por qué, sin embargo lo único que recibía eran sueños, sueños que poco a poco estaban acabando con ella.

Su mirada se desvió hacia una pareja de ancianos sentados en una banca, bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol, ambos se observaban con amor y cariño mientras hablaban entre ellos; dejo de caminar y una punzada de celos llegó a ella sintiéndose miserable. _El amor_ , una emoción que ella no podría sentir ya que aún así lo intentara nunca iba a poder amar a alguien de manera honesta.

Desde pequeña era consciente, de que nunca podría amar, sus padres hicieron todo lo posible para que ella encontrara a su otra mitad, incluso llamaron a una bruja que podía ver el hilo rojo del destino, pero nada funcionó. Había sido maldecida en alguna otra vida.

Cuando llegó saludo a la recepcionista, una amable y linda chica menor que ella por solo tres años, esta le devolvió el saludo y le informó que tenía visitas. Subió por las escaleras y luego se dirigió a su oficina, al entrar fue recibida por una chica de cabellera celeste, que la abrazó con bastante fuerza, y otra con una bebida en la mano que las miraba con diversión. Ambas eran sus mejores amigas y las quería bastante, pues eran de las pocas personas que no la juzgaban por su imaginación.

Ella al ser una escritora muy reconocida, era el blanco de críticas siendo llamada loca o fantasiosa por el contenido de sus libros. El más famoso de sus escritos trataba de una época donde la magia predominaba y el más reciente en ser publicado era sobre un futuro lleno de avances tecnológicos y robóticos.

Las chicas fueron a invitarla a una fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en Fairy Tail, uno de los lugares más elegantes y famosos de Fiore, a la cual solo podía asistir la nobleza. Y por más que intento negarse usando de excusa, su trabajo no pudo hacerlo, ellas la conocían demasiado bien.

Cuando terminaron de hablar se retiraron, dejándola sola en ese cuarto. Estaba demasiado cansada y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, por eso se recostó en la mesa queriendo dormir al menos por un par de horas.

...

 _No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero al abrir sus ojos notó que no se encontraba en su habitación, aquello se distaba mucho a donde recuerda haber estado anteriormente. Sus ojos empezaron a moverse a su alrededor, una guerra fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente luego de ver sangre por todos lados y cuerpos de humanos cercenados e inclusive incinerados al punto de ser irreconocibles, aquello no podía ser una pesadilla y mucho menos un sueño, era demasiado real para serlo. Siguió viendo el paisaje con intranquilidad y deseando que aquel recuerdo se desvanezca de su mente._

 _Escuchó ruido y voces haciendo que su cuerpo caminara de forma automática, siempre era así, solo se le estaba permitido observar y ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Vio como un hombre rubio igual que ella, se dió vuelta para poder hablar y cuando lo hizo observó su rostro, sus ojos eran negros y su rubio cabello miraba hacia atrás con sólo unos cuantos mechones en su rostro, había una cicatriz en forma de rayo que cruzaba su ojo derecho pero no parecía reciente. Palabras salían de su boca sin embargo ella no presto atención, su vista estaba en aquellas grandes alas de un blanco hermoso que cubrían su espalda, la sangre que las adornaba no le quitaba lo fantástico y se preguntaba si le pertenecía a él o a alguien más._

 _Volaban, ambos se encontraban volando sobre un cielo gris que avisaba la llegada de una tormenta la cual estaba dificultando su estabilidad aérea, el tiempo seguía pasando y los rayos junto a los truenos se hacían presente. Lo escucho hablar un idioma que no conocía pero que a pesar de eso sí lo podía entender. Al parecer estaban escapando de alguien que los quería matar, el rubio delante de ella estaba herido pero aun así la estaba guiando hacia una salida de aquél infierno. Siguieron hasta llegar a un bosque en el que se tuvieron que separar, y cuando lo hicieron vio a su acompañante hacer una extraña señal levantando su dedo índice y pulgar, y supuso ella también lo hizo por que vio una sonrisa de parte de él, luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció entre los árboles._

...

Parada frente a su ventana, se encontraba una joven observando el cielo, la noche había caído y con ella las estrellas siendo estás las únicas que brillaban sin la luna presente, se preguntó si todavía tenía oportunidad de faltar a la dichosa fiesta sin embargo el recuerdo de sus amigas la hicieron descartar la idea, no quería decepcionar a ninguna de las dos.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la visita y aquel recuerdo que tuvo y solo faltaba un día para la fiesta, decir que estaba nerviosa era poco pues sentía que algo importante iba a suceder. Pero por más que su mente había estado pensando en otras cosas, no pudo evitar tener esos extraños sueños en los cuales últimamente aparecía un chico de ojos verdes oscuros y una extraña cabellera rosa, ella no lo conocía pero cada vez que lo veía en sus sueños sentía una tristeza tan fuerte que al levantarse las lágrimas adornaban su rostro.

El ver el cielo adornado de estrellas siempre la distraía de su realidad, hacia que su mente se distanciara de su cuerpo, que sus pensamientos vuelvan al pasado, a su infancia y al porque de las palabras de aquella bruja.

 _"Su hija no va a poder ser feliz en esta vida, su pasado la condena y no puede escapar de aquello. Sufrirá, va a sufrir por lo que hizo y no habrá nada que calme su dolor... Su hilo rojo del destino ha sido cortado y tanto ella como él, maldecidos seguirán"_

Sus padres desconocian de su presencia en aquel entonces y quería que asi siguiera, no necesitaba preocuparlos más.

.

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **No pos se supone que esto era un OS largo pero no pude terminar a tiempo... en uno dias subire la continuacion y pos espero que le guste...** **PD: necesito ayuda para el titulo, denme sigerencias conforme pasan los capitulos plisss :'v** **PD2: casi lo olvido "Fairy Tail le pertences a Hiro Mashima"**


End file.
